Confession
by Silver Archeress
Summary: Valkyrie tries to forget him but does she really want to? After everything she had been through, can she admit her true feelings? Set after the kingdom of the wicked.


**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE KINGDOM OF THE WICKED!**

**Okay so if your reading this, you have to of read the kingdom of the wicked!**

**FINAL WARNING: AFTER THE KINGDOM OF THE WICKED SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TKOW *MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS***

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, I'M GUESSING YOU READ THE KINGDOM OF THE WICKED. I LOVE FLETCHER AND VALKYRIE TOGETHER EVEN THOUGH VALKYRIE WAS REALLY ANNOYING IN THE LAST FEW BOOKS SO THIS IS LIKE A SMALL ENDING TAKEN PLACE AFTER THE KINGDOM OF THE WICKED. ONE-SHOT. NO FLAMES PLS!**

* * *

When Fletcher teleported away with his new girlfriend, Myra, I was ashamed to say that my heart shattered. Like it was stampeded by a million minotaur's.

I made my way back home through the bedroom window and saw my reflection talking with Carol. Rolling my eyes, I tapped on the glass for them to let me in. My reflection glanced up, with something unreadable in her eyes but it vanished too quickly for me to see. She came over and opened the window. I climbed inside and grinned at Carol but she stared back at me blankly. I mentally frowned, sensing something wrong.

'What's up Carol,' I asked. She continued to gaze at me.

'Are you ready to resume your life?' my reflection interrupted.

'Wait,' I said to her before turning my attention back to Carol. 'What's wrong with you?' I asked.

'Nothing,' she replied but something was off. I couldn't tell what but the feeling lingered.

My reflection stayed behind me, shuffling forward quietly. I turned around sharply to see her holding the scepter of the ancients. My eyes widened and I barely managed to duck away from the blow that came right after. Carol still sat at the edge of the bed, as if waiting for instructions. Realization smacked me hard in the face; I knew I had a big mental bruise. This was Carol's reflection. I tried looking for the real Carol but it wasn't easy when I was being attacked by myself. I glanced around and saw a hand under the bed. Carol's hand. My heart was pounding as I walked nearer to it, fight completely forgotten.

The reflection pointed the scepter of the ancients at me once more, I was caught.

'Why?' I demanded.

'Why what?' it asked.

'Why the hell do you want to kill me?' I shouted.

'Because there can only be one Stephanie Edgley,' it replied smugly.

Something blonde caught the corner of my eye but it vanished just as quick. A hand grabbed me from behind and I let out a shriek. It was cut off when the familiar sensation of teleporting made me realize just who it was.

In a moment, we were in Australia, people walking around us. Mortals. I turned my head around to see Fletcher looking down at me with concern in his cute eyes. I was still in shock. Questions were whirling around inside my head. I felt like crying over Carol but Fletcher was there and I didn't want to seem weak.

'Thanks,' I said, forcing a smile onto my face. I hoped it didn't look like I ate something sour.

'You can cry if you want,' he whispered, ignoring my apology. Well that did it. Anger flared up inside me. It wasn't every day I said thank you.

'I said thank-you,' I repeated slowly, staring into his eyes.

'Your welcome,' he replied. He stared at me. I stared at him. My smile was starting to waver. I knew I was about to break down so I turned away and rushed into the crowd of people. Fletcher being a teleporter and all, stood in front of me in a matter of seconds. I avoided his eyes as he touched my shoulder and we teleported away.

We arrived at a beach as tears leaked out of my eyes. I wiped them away with my sleeve but more kept coming. I couldn't stop them. I just stood there and cried. Fletcher put his arms around me and pulled me to the ground and onto his lap. I sat there crying for Carol, burying me head into Fletcher's chest while he rubbed my back. Finally, when the tears subdued and I started to feel embarrassed, I looked up.

'You wouldn't want your girlfriend to see this,' I said with a playful grin.

Fletcher rolled his eyes but his grip on me tightened. I tried to disentangle myself but Fletcher was strong.

'Fletcher,' I said sighing, 'Your girlfriend.' I reminded him.

'I broke up with her,' he said, glancing at the clouds, me still in his lap.

'Why,' I asked curiously.

'Because I love someone else,' he replied as his cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink.

'Who,' I asked again, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

'You,' he stated, not daring to look down. I gaped.

'Then why were you with Myra,' I asked bitterly once I recovered.

'I was trying to show you that I could live without you.'

'Well you didn't have to do that. You broke my heart when you vanished with Myra,' I said softly. I couldn't believe I said that.

'Do you still love me then?' Fletcher asked hesitantly.

In reply to his stupid question. I brought his head down and gazed into his eyes. He looked sad and him being sad didn't make me happy. I crushed my lips to his. Molding our bodies together as he brought his hands to my back. I pushed him down, still kissing him, my hands in his wild hair. He rolled over so that I was lying on the sand and brought his lips to my collarbone, making his way down. I groaned with pleasure and brought his lips back to mine.

After some time, I pulled away reluctantly, face flushed, catching my breath. He flopped onto his back, gulping air in large handfuls.

'Does that answer your question,' I asked him once I recovered. He looked over at me with a goofy grin. I lay down beside him. His hand found mine and entwined our fingers together. They fitted together like two pieces in a puzzle. I snuggled closer to him and he put his arms around me. I managed to tell him one more thing when my eyelids started to feel heavy.

'I love you,' I whispered into his chest.

In reply, he pressed his lips to my forehead. I sighed contently, warm in our embrace. All problems would be dealt with but maybe it could wait. I sunk into the best sleep I ever had, Fletcher and me, fingers still entwined.

* * *

**R&R **

**:D**


End file.
